


Cession Scamp

by fab_fan



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fab_fan/pseuds/fab_fan
Summary: “They teach you that in the Cession?”“Taught me a lot of things in the Cession.”“Like?”Raelle closed the distance between them, pressing a soft kiss to Scylla’s cheek, “Like to always treat your lady right.” A kiss to her jaw, “Don’t ever ask for more than you can give.” A whisper of lips against a forehead, “And never overstay your welcome.”
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 49
Kudos: 420





	Cession Scamp

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before Episode 1x05 (Bellweather Wedding). 
> 
> This is my first time writing in a bit, and definitely my first time writing these characters. Comments are wholeheartedly accepted as I attempt to get a feel for this World and these characters.

The bluish grey of twilight filtered in through the open window, spreading across the floor and dipping into the tiny cracks and crannies of the dorm room, mixing with shadows as it draped over the two figures curled together in the tiny regulation bed. 

Soft lips met gentle skin, eliciting a quiet sigh. They trailed down, tasting the expanse of flesh exposed to the warm air. 

Scylla’s eyelashes fluttered as words brushed against the shell of her ear, a little nip following in their wake, “I have to go.”

“No.” she murmured, hands ghosting over Raelle’s bare back as the blonde pulled away slightly. 

Ralle gazed down at her, “It’s late.” 

“Exactly,” Raelle’s medal glinted in the moonlight as the girl shifted, and Scylla reached out, tangling her fingers in the metal chain. She peered up, taking in those gorgeous blue eyes hinting at exhaustion but still glimmering with... _something_. Something sweet and hypnotic that made the necro’s stomach clench as her heart fluttered. Giving the chain a quick tug, she drew her girl in for another kiss, “Stay here.”

Raelle let herself be pulled back in, “You said that last night, and I was almost late for inspection.”

“Almost.” 

“Abigail will kick my ass if I’m late.”

Scylla’s eyebrow ticked up, “Are you saying you can’t take High and Mighty?”

Raelle smirked, pressing her hips down in a way that made Scylla shiver, “I’m saying Abigail isn’t the one I want to... _take_.”

“Good to know.” breathed out.

“And Libba wouldn’t know what to do if Abigail wasn’t insulting her because of a Cession scamp. Really, it’s for the good of the Unit. The Army even.”

Scylla chuckled. Her thumb flipped up, rubbing at the lines etched into the medal, “Cession scamp? I like it.“

“I like you.”

“Smooth, Collar.”

“I’ve been known to be from time to time.”

“They teach you that in the Cession?”

“Taught me a lot of things in the Cession.”

“Like?”

Raelle closed the distance between them, pressing a soft kiss to Scylla’s cheek, “Like to always treat your lady right.” A kiss to her jaw, “Don’t ever ask for more than you can give.” A whisper of lips against a forehead, “And never overstay your welcome.”

Scylla’s eyes popped open as Raelle pushed her hands into the bed on either side of her, lifting her small body up and off. She reluctantly let go of the necklace as Raelle sat along the edge, already reaching for her discarded clothing. Her stormy blue eyes rolled as she let her hand drop down, fingertips skimming the outside of Raelle’s thigh. She watched quietly, biting her lip as a burst of disappointment shot through her soul. 

Raelle tugged on her boyshorts and pants, standing up as she began to buckle her belt. She peeked around in the dark for her shirt and bra. 

“Will you tell me more?”

“More what?” Raelle finally spotted them and scooped both up, slipping into each with ease. She plucked the medal out from underneath, letting it fall to rest against the outside of the cotton.

“About the Cession. About...where you grew up.”

Raelle blinked and turned to glance at Scylla. The dark haired girl was spread out on the bed, eyes focused on the departing girl. She looked relaxed, but her fingers picked at the sheets, giving away the nerves hidden from view. “You want to know about Chippewa Cession?” Raelle huffed out a breath, “Not much to tell. Don’t have anything special down there.” She grabbed her jacket roughly.

Scylla shrugged, “You came from there. That’s pretty special.”

Raelle couldn’t stop the smile, “Smooth, beautiful.”

Scylla shot her a saucy look, “I’ve been known to be from time to time.” With a wink, she climbed out of bed, strolling over to Raelle. Helping Raelle put on her jacket, she ran her hands up the blonde’s chest, smoothing down the garment before fiddling with the collar, “I want to know you.” 

And, she did.

If she let herself think about how much she really did want to know Raelle, know every little thing about her, it would have scared the hell out of her. 

Not just because Raelle was supposed to be a means to an end. A way to help the cause. An assignment.

Not just because they were in the Army, and for all Raelle’s anger and grief, she still chose to do her duty and join the fight, the institution Scylla hated.

Not just because Raelle more than hinted that she wanted to know Scylla, too, and that meant opening up about things Scylla just did not open up about. Ever. To Anyone.

Sure, those mattered. 

But, not like the warmth in her chest that appeared whenever Raelle grinned at her. 

Not like the feeling of... _safety_...that enveloped her when she was in Raelle’s arms. Something she hadn’t felt since before her parents were killed. 

Not like how hearing Raelle talk about herself, even a tiny snippet of a story from when she was young, made Scylla happy.

Raelle made Scylla happy.

She wanted to know anything and everything there was to know about Raelle. 

What made her happy.

What made her sad.

What made her angry.

If...if Scylla let herself believe, even for a moment, that she could have this girl, have her and be happy with her, damn the rest of the world...that Raelle would be there at her side. That they could be _something_. Something more than just half truths and blue balloons and oversized burdens and pain and...unspoken love.

They could just be Scylla and Raelle.

As if sensing the turmoil raging inside the brunette, Raelle grasped Scylla’s hands, placing a kiss on the back of each before glancing at the window, “Well,” she looked back at Scylla, “back home, there’s, uh, this place. It’s not much, a field, really. But, late at night, all these fireflies are there and it’s something.”

“A field of fireflies, hmm?” Scylla let herself be drawn out of her thoughts. She rubbed the pad of her thumb across the back of Raelle’s knuckles, “Sounds romantic.”

“Could be.”

“I’m sure you took all your girlfriends there.”

“Maybe one or two.” Raelle joked before biting her bottom lip, “My dad proposed to my mom there.”

Scylla caught the flash of pain in Raelle’s eyes and squeezed her hands, “Must be very special, then. See, told you there were special things down there.”

Raelle softly cleared her throat, “Yeah.”

Tilting her head to catch the blonde’s eyes, Scylla smiled affectionately, “When are you going to take me there?”

Raelle shifted on her feet, a smirk appearing, “I’m taking you there?”

“Come on, you know you want to.” Scylla teased, “Use your best moves, Champ. Don’t hold out on me now.”

Without warning, Raelle pulled on their joined hands. Scylla stumbled forward, pressing into the girl.

“Who says I haven’t used my best moves?” Raelle quirked an eyebrow.

Scylla responded with an eyebrow of her own, “My empty bed.”

Blue eyes darkened, holding Scylla’s gaze, “I don’t see you in it.” Her voice lowered, “And I don’t want to be in your bed without you.” A drawl trickled in, “Don’t want to be in any bed without you.” She wrapped her arms around Scylla, holding her close. “Don’t want to be anywhere without you.”

Scylla swallowed thickly, unable and unwilling to look away. She could feel how true those words were in her bones.

After a moment, Raelle regretfully broke their gaze and placed a kiss on Scylla's temple, “I do have to go, though.”

Forcing herself to ignore the emotions Raelle’s declaration ignited inside, she spoke up, “Don’t trip over any tree roots.”

“It was one time!” Raelle untangled from their embrace with a playful scowl.

“And here I thought you Cession kids were supposed to be good in the woods.”

Raelle snagged her boots, quickly putting them on, “Whatever.” As she straightened and turned toward the door, she paused, “I know you moved around a lot...and your family is complicated.”

Scylla held her breath.

“But,” Raelle continued, “whenever you’re ready. I’d like to hear about it. I want to know you, too.” She tapped her fingers against her leg, “Maybe you can tell me about where you liked to go?”

Flashes of sand and welcoming waves played across Scylla’s mind. “Maybe.” She forced the memories away, “We’re still going to your field, though. You can finally break out that southern cession charm.”

Raelle flashed her a smile and fully turned away, “Whatever you want, beautiful.” She snuck out the door, silent footsteps the only thing left in her wake.

Scylla stepped over to the window, letting the warm breeze trickle over her face as she watched a figure creep out of the building and jog off into the night. 


End file.
